the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Vacuous
Medium Undead (Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 4d12+3 (29 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 20 ft., fly 40 ft. Armor Class: 16 (+1 size, +3 Dex, +2 natural), touch 14, flat-footed 13 Base Attack/Grapple: +2/+7 Attack: Claw +5 melee (1d4+1 plus 1d6 negative energy) Full Attack: 2 claws +5 melee (1d4+1 plus 1d6 negative energy) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Improved grab, swallow whole, void maw Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/magic, darkvision 60 ft., turn resistance +4, undead traits Saves: Fort +1, Ref +4, Will +5 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 16, Con – , Int 15, Wis 12, Cha 13 Skills: Hide +10, Intimidate +5, Listen +10, Move Silently +14, Spot +10 Feats: Alertness, Toughness Environment: Quasielemental Plane of Vacuum Organization: Solitary or pack (1-6) Challenge Rating: 3 Treasure: None Alignment: Always lawful evil Advancement: 5-8 HD (Medium); 9-13 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: – This 5-ft. tall humanoid has a large head, beady black eyes, and eggshell-white skin covered in tiny cracks. Its short arms end in long black talons. The creature’s most significant feature is its huge, gaping mouth. As you look into the gigantic maw, you see more then just darkness – you see the ultimate Void. The vacuous are undead spirits that had once escaped from the Negative Energy Plane onto the Elemental Plane of Air through one of the many planar breaches that occur between these two. They made their home in the desolate realm known as the Quasielemental Plane of Vacuum. Insatiable and curious creatures, the vacuous are continually on the lookout for new and interesting living beings to devour. Some greybeards believe that the vacuous serve and worship Siva, the Vedic power of destruction, but this theory is yet to be confirmed. COMBAT The vacuous are surprisingly clever combatants. They travel and hunt in packs, setting ambushes, flanking, and attempting to separate opponents by drawing them apart from each other. The natural attacks of a vacuous are treated as magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, a vacuous must hit an opponent of up to two sizes larger than itself with both claw attacks. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold, draws the foe toward its mouth, and can try to swallow the foe the following round. Swallow Whole (Ex): A vacuous can try to swallow a grabbed opponent of up to two sizes larger than itself size by making a successful grapple check. The swallowed creature takes 1d8 points of bludgeoning damage and 6 points of negative energy damage per round. A swallowed creature can cut its way out by using a light slashing or piercing weapon to deal 10 points of damage to the gizzard (AC 11). Once the creature exits, muscular action closes the hole; another swallowed opponent must cut its own way out. A vacuous’ interior can hold 2 Huge, 8 Large, 32 Medium, or 128 Small or smaller opponents. Drawing Breath (Su): A vacuous can unleash a cone of suction from its maw, targetting anyone within 25 ft. If there is something for the victim to anchor himself, he can attempt a Cha-based DC 13 reflex save to avoid being suck into its maw and automatically swallowed. Void Maw (Su): The mouth of a vacuous is a gaping void that hungrily draws everything near the undead creature into it. This “suction” effect provides the vacuous with a +4 racial bonus on grapple checks. The mouth can be spread open to (theoretically) any extent, enabling the vacuous to swallow creatures of a size much greater than its own. A creature that dies while swallowed by a vacuous is instantly consumed by negative energies of the void and cannot be returned to life by any means short of a wish or miracle. Skills: A vacuous has a +4 racial bonus on Intimidate and Move Silently checks. Category:Undead